


Sexting

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Series, Texting, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian’s eyes blinked back online to see alerts for at least a dozen text messages. He groaned and sat up as he checked over them. <br/>-So, is it true that robots dream of electric sheep?-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Morning after "Catch me if you can"  
> *hides under the bed*

Dorian’s eyes blinked back online to see alerts for at least a dozen text messages. He groaned and sat up as he checked over them. **So, is it true that robots dream of electric sheep?** Dorian chuckled and shook his head, not responding as he went to run through the basics. The damn chase from the previous night having run down his power enough to have him landing in his charge bed and forget to clean off after returning home. **Well, I suppose you’re not a robot exactly.** Dorian blinked at the following messages stating facts he’d never thought to bring up in defense of that statement. **After all, a robot isn’t designed to look or be human. Well not any of the ones I’ve seen evolve.- They’re all designed to make humans’ lives easier, lazy bastards can’t even clean their own vehicles anymore.- Wouldn’t surprise me if the next set of humans couldn’t wipe their own ass without some form of robotic assistance.** Dorian couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or wince as the jumble of ranting messages continued. **Trust me; get put down before they put you on that detail man. It was bad enough when you had to muck horse stalls. At least the animals would nuzzle you and keep you company when you had to clean up after them.** Dorian had to nod at that one as he turned on the shower.

It took another three rambling texts before his forehead tapped the stall and he groaned. Damn, when did actually start liking the damn Drainer? It was true, he’d only ever took chase the first time when he’d caught the vampire in an alley with a, rather accommodating, young man. It even seemed that the human involved was very consenting about everything going on. Including moaning a name along with a few words that Dorian knew was him asking to be bitten, but programming just took over and he gave chase. **I don’t even know your name.** Dorian’s hand flew to his face the moment he realized he’d sent that as a text rather than just thought it. He blinked when the response pinged back to him just as quickly.

**Call me John, they all do.**

**John.** Dorian frowned before deleting the text rather than sending it and smiled. **Tell me, why do you have gold eyes? I’ve never seen any other Drainer with gold eyes.**

 **Perhaps another night. Some of us don’t do days very well.** Dorian shook his head and chuckled as he turned off the water. Another text alert popped up while he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist. **So, how humanoid are you? Everything working or just for show?**

Dorian’s brow quirked up before he smiled and glanced down at his torso and covered waist, a blink sent a picture along with text. **Oh no, you’ll have to at least buy me dinner first.**

**How about tonight? See you when and where we first met.**

Dorian was grinning as he headed out of the bathroom after clothes. **This time, leave your date in the bar.**

**Deal.**


End file.
